Search for Greatness
by Miss Croatia
Summary: Im Yong is tierd of being kicked by Yao! He takes Kaoru on an adventure of a life time to become his own country! There will be a slight turn of Yaoi toward the middle so keep reading and don't forget to review or state opinons.
1. Chapter 1

Im Yung Soo fell on his face one more time after Yao tripped him. He heard laughs from Yao, Kiku and the small light laughter of Kaoru. Im Yung sat up shaking his head angry at everyone who thought to laugh at him. "It's not funny at all Mr China!" he yelled whipping his lip which was bleeding.

"You said that you didn't care how much pain and humiliation it takes you want to learn Kung Fu," Yao said laughing at Im Yung Soo.

"Yeah but, does everyone need to watch you kick me repeatedly?" he asked whining

Yao laughed "You said you were fine with humiliation,"

Im Yung looked at the ground now ashamed. He lifted up his sleeves. Five bruises on each of his forearms and from his wrist, blood. He sighed and Kaoru gave him a napkin. "Wipe yourself you're bleeding,"

"Well done Kaoru!" Im Yung shouted "Next point out I'm breathing will you?" Im Yung was no angry.

He walked away from the three. Yao made three individual martial arts. Kung Fu, Wushu and karate. Im Yung watched Yao all the time. He adored the martial arts and wanted to learn. When he started everything was slow. He knew it was because he was so little. Now though, Yao could beat up Im Yung and no one would care instead Kiku and Kaoru would laugh at how pathetic he was.

Im Yung stormed over to his room. He slid the door open and opened the bandages. Tearing it open and wrapping his wrist.

Im Yung sat on his knees feeling so angry that Yao could always beat him up. Kaoru followed Im Yung. Opening the door he stood there smiling.

"What do you want?" Im Yung growled

"To see if you're okay after you got so made at Mr China,"

"See that's the thing! He's a country! Who am I? No one!"

"Just like Mr Japan," Kaoru said 'I still have no idea why he comes to China,"

"Who cares!" shouted Im Yung "I bet they love being countries, making up martial arts and being so great! I'll show them!"

"Im Yung, how high are you right now?" Kaoru asked annoyed

"What do you mean?"

"You think you can be recognised as a country?" Kaoru smacked his forehead

"Yes I can and I will! Mr China was a fool! Now I can make my own martial art too!" Im Yung was determined

Kaoru watched him and said "With your martial arts skills it will probably fail…big time,"

"You're good at Kung Fu aren't you?" Im Yung moved closer to Kaoru who looked offended by the question.

"I'm not good; I'm one of the best, better than you anyway,"

"Well that's offensive," said Im Yung sadly then changed back into a hyperactive puppy "Please come with me to be recognised as a country!"

"You're kidding?" Kaoru asked

"No! Come on the hero needs a side kick," Im Yung said energetically and begging.

"Im Yung…Mr China was going to offer me a village if I would stay," Kaoru said backing away from his friend.

"Which village?"

"Hong Kong," Kaoru smiled "I would like to be a part of China,"

"Kaoru, I promise that I'll come back with you and force China to make Hong Kong a city state, please come with me," Im Yung pleaded.

Kaoru sighed and looked at the ceiling unsure of what to say. "Come on, I'm sorry I was so angry every time Mr China beat me up, especially towards you, but I probably trust you the most, please come with me," Im Yung begged Kaoru

Kaoru smiled and said "You idiot, fine, I'm coming, but only to watch you fail,"

"I won't fail, I promise," Im Yung swore "We should both take two horses,"

"When are you planning to leave?" exclaimed Kaoru

"As soon as possible," Im Yung said confused looking at Kaoru

"What do you intend to eat?" Kaoru shouted

"Hey I though you said you were gonna come!"

Kaoru turned away and said "I'm worried, is all, but seriously, what are we supposed to eat?"

"Hunting?" asked Im Yung

Kaoru didn't say anything "May as well steal from Mr China,"

Im Yung was surprised "What do you want to steal?"

"Just a few daggers, I know where he hid them…well from you anyway…"

Im Yung was annoyed "Everyone trusts you, not just me,"

"Just be the quite one and people love you," advised Kaoru

Im Yung laughed "I can't be quiet,"

Kaoru and Im Yung both waited after lunch. Then made their way to the stables. "Where do you think you're going?" Yao asked

"Mr China," began Im Yung "I want to be recognised as a country of my own!"

Yao looked startled "Don't be stupid Im Yung Soo! Kaoru! I thought you had sense,"

"I don't care Mr China," said Im Yung, "I'm leaving!"

"I'm only going to watch him fail," Kaoru said following Im Yung

When they took the horses out of the stables Yao and Kiku waited for them outside. Both looked so serious and Im Yung felt a bit intimidated looking at them. Kaoru looked at Im Yung to take the lead. As he walked past Yao and Kiku, Yao called after him.

"Im Yung Soo!"

Im Yung turned to see Yao looking at the ground "Are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yes, I know I want to,"

"No you don't," said Kiku "Why wouldn't you want to stay in China?"

"I want to be recognised as a country, Kiku," Im Yung said and both Kiku and China were surprised. Never had Im Yung called them by their first names.

"Im Yung," Yao whispered "What about Kung Fu?"

"I'm determined to make my own martial art,"

At this both Kiku and Yao laughed "You make a martial art! You can barely learn one let alone make an entire martial art,"

"Please don't be stupid, stay," said Kiku

"No," Im Yung tugged on the horse's reigns.

"Fine then," Yao said he gave Im Yung a scroll. "It's for luck, that's why it's red, don't let red become the colour of blood thirst on your way Im Yung, Kaoru," Yao walked away with Kiku

Im Yung watched them leave and though for a minute looking at the scroll. He put it in one of the saddle bags and got on the horse. "Let's go Kaoru,"

"Are you sure?" he asked guiding the horse next to Im Yung

Im Yung looked back one more time. "Let's go," he confirmed.

**Story with Korea and Hong Kong. I'm not really sure about the time phase so I'm sorry and I know Tae Kwan Do was probably created around the same time as Kung Fu, I know I do Tae Kwan Do, but it's a story! Anyway please tell me what you think, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

Im Yong and Kaoru were riding all afternoon. All they saw was bamboo forests and a few towns passing. They really didn't know where they were going. "Are you going to name your horse?" asked Im Yong out of boredom.

"No, why did you?" Kaoru asked

"Maybe, I'm not going to tell," Im Yong said

"Fine, I don't want to know anyway," Kaoru said looking ahead

Im Yong was now angry at himself. H should have known that Kaoru wouldn't care. He was quiet after all. He was patient and never complained. Im Yong was almost annoyed by how cool he was.

"Did Yao name the horses?" Im Yong asked again trying to raise a conversation.

"Not as far as I know," said Kaoru "Do you miss Yao?"

"Me? Miss him! No way! Now I get out of Kung Fu practice as well," Im Yong said relieved

"You know he seemed upset when we left," Kaoru said

"I don't care," Im Yong said "He'll forget soon anyway as long as Kiku is still there,"

"Oh yeah, did you read the scroll?" asked Kaoru

"No, I didn't, Yao told me it was for luck," he took out the scroll and stopped his horse "Let's see…" he mumbled opening to scroll.

"It's a red dragon," said Im Yong flipping it over to show Kaoru.

"And the symbols for luck, freedom and dragon,"

"But it's Japanese not Chinese," Im Yong said noticing the difference

"Do you think that Yao and Kiku made that scroll especially for you?" he asked

"I don't know," Im Yong said closing the scroll softly and putting it back in the saddlebag. "It doesn't matter anyway as long as we have some luck along the way."

Kaoru smiled and followed him "You miss them," he teased

"What?" Im Yong asked appalled by the idea

"You miss Mr China," Kaoru said poking him in the cheek

"Firstly I no longer call him Mr China but Yao, second I do not miss him and third stop poking me! I have bruises there!" complained Im Yong moving away from Kaoru.

Kaoru tugged his horse's reigns and went next to Im Yong again poking him. "Kaoru!" said Im Yong seriously

Kaoru poked him once more and Im Yong lost it. He began to chase Kaoru. Kaoru laughed as the horses trampled the ground running faster to get away from Im Yong. Both of them got to a river. Kaoru got off the horse and began to run in the river. Im Yong followed him running through the river until they both stopped. The horses still insight grazing on the grass and Im Yong forgot about Kaoru's pokes.

"Let's stop for tonight," suggested Kaoru

"I agree," Im Yong said looking up at the stars and sitting by the rocks.

Kaoru sat beside him. He leaned on Im Yong slightly. Resting his back on Im Yong's arm. "There, We still have so much more to cross,"

"Which direction should we go?" asked Im Yong.

"I don't know…east maybe?"

Im Yong looked the direction North East. "How big is China?" he asked

Kaoru smiled pathetically, "I don't know." He admitted

"That's okay, we'll find out together," said Im Yong

"Together?" Kaoru exclaimed jumping and his heart beat faster.

"Yes, well we are travelling together."

"Right yes, sorry, I jumped, I'm tired," Kaoru cleared his throat.

Im Yong grabbed Kaoru's shoulder and hauled him up dragging him back closer to the horses.

Taking out each one's blankets they lay down to sleep.

A girl was walking around. Nothing new. She walked her usual route by the river. She was splashing in the water secretly thinking to herself and laughing. She continued to follow the path and she saw two horses. She was quiet confused at what two beautiful creatures were doing out so far. She nuzzled the horses and then saw the sleeping Im Yong and Kaoru. She watched them. She had no idea what they were doing. She took the reins of the horses and led them away from Im Yong and Kaoru. She raced back to her own village. Waking up the chief leader.

"Hey, come see what I found!"

The chief waved his hand away telling the girl to go away.

"I think that THEY have treasure,"

The chief looked up at her "Are you sure?"

"Maybe, I got their horses,"

"Horses? They must be rich!" he got up.

He searched the saddle bag. He opened the scroll. Looking at the dragon he tossed it away. The girl picked it up. She held it careful while the chief found gold that Kaoru had taken with him. "Where did you see them?" he asked kneeling beside her and looking at the scroll "Throw that away it's useless,"

"But it's a pretty picture,"

"The writing isn't even Mandarin,"

"Ohh," the girl said examining the three Japanese symbols.

"Where did you see them?"

"By the river," she said closing the scroll "Follow me,"

She led the chief and a few others to the river. "There,"

The people surrounded them and then kicked Im Yong who complained about Yao. Again someone kicked him and he sat up and Kaoru followed. Shaking as they both moved on their feet completely surrounded by men holding spears. "Well that sucks," said Im Yong

"SILENCE!" bellowed the chief and Kaoru and Im Yong looked at him. He stood beside a little girl who was holding Im Yong's scroll.

"Hey that's my scroll!" Im Yong shouted trying to move but was threatened by the spears

"Is it worth anything?" asked the chief sneering at Im Yong.

"To me yes, it was given as a gift! Please give it back,"

"I think you won't need the scroll anymore," the chief assured.

As he said that a rope was thrown over them and pulled them closer. They were tied together. "Kaoru, they took Sugardash!" Im Yong shouted

"Sugardash?" asked Kaoru

"I mean…our horses…" Im Yong said clearing his throat

Kaoru laughed slightly but stopped as a spear was held under his throat. He sighed.

One began to guide them back to the camp. They were left in the centre of the town. And people laughed at them. "Why are we being laughed at? What have we done?" Kaoru asked

"Are you rich?"

"No we're basically orphans! We were bought up by someone else other than our real parents," Kaoru tried to sound displeased

"Oh boo hoo, the horror, people here die so don't give me your orphan sadness," said the guard, he walked away leaving them in the eyes of the public.

The little girl walked up to Im Yong and said "What does this symbol mean?"

Im Yong admired her courage but at the same time was so angry at her "That means freedom," he said "Do you know what freedom means?"

She looked blandly at Im Yong "No…what does it mean?"

"When people are free and not tied up. Freedom is very, very important, what's your name?" asked Im Yong

"Me? I'm Yu,"

"Yu?" asked Im Yong slightly confused

"Yu," she smiled

"Wait you are me or is you name Yu?" asked Im Yong. Kaoru nudged him and Im Yong stopped "Sorry Yu," he apologised "How would you like it if you were kept from doing something you loved because you were held by someone who didn't want you to be you,"

"Didn't want me to be Yu?" the little girl asked with terror in her eyes

"Yes can you think of that? When someone doesn't want you to do something you love," he said "What do you love to do?"

"Play with my bamboo dolls!" Yu replied

"What if they took away your dolls and wouldn't give them back? What if they made you work with no rest, no food?"

"That sounds scary!" Yu shouted

"It is isn't it?" Im Yong said slowly "Right now me and my friend are also losing our freedom,"

"Really?"

"Yes, we are tied up and can't go anywhere,"

"I'll help you be free!" said Yu.

She walked away and Im Yong watched her. "Where is she going?"

"Wait!" said Kaoru "Don't say anything she might be getting something to cut us free, if she does use all you know of Kung Fu," Kaoru instructed and Im Yong rolled his eyes.

Then he saw Yu walking up to them with the Chief. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED?" he yelled at Im Yong

"She told the chief!" whispered Kaoru

"Let's get out of here!" Im Yong said

"How?" yelled Kaoru,

"Stand up first of all!"

Pushing their backs together, applying equal weight they stood up together "Now?" asked Kaoru

"Well let's try not to get killed!" suggested Im Yong leaning on Kaoru's back and kicking two people in the face.

"Let's get to Sugardash!" Kaoru teased in such a serious situation. While they ran Kaoru slipped his hands under the ropes and got the hoses saddlebag. Taking the dagger, Kaoru sliced the rope. When it fell he kicked people who were chasing after him. Im Yong caught a punch and kicked the person in the stomach. As the men with spears came closer Im Yong got on one horse and picked up Kaoru by the waist. Flipping him onto the horse he took his scroll from Yu. Who looked up bewildered "Good bye Yu," said Im Yong

"Bye," she said looking at them leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru kept his arms around Im Yong's waist so he wouldn't fall off the horse. He closed his eyes and his head on Im Yong's back. Im Yong continued riding out. He looked back at Kaoru who looked as though he was gently falling asleep. It was still night but the horizon had a gentle orange colour.

Im Yong stopped and looked at Kaoru. He slid off the horse and Kaoru fell, landing in Im Yong's arms. He looked ashamed and jumped on his feet. "What was that for?" he asked embarrassed hiding his face

"Oh nothing, I was just waking you up,"

"Well don't blame me for being tired," Kaoru said annoyed

Im Yong looked at him surprised "Kaoru why are you so snappy?"

"I'm not!" he yelled

Im Yong looked at him in a sarcastic way "I think you are," he folded his arms.

"Well you think wrong!"

"I can think dirty if I want!" Im Yong winked at Kaoru.

Kaoru looked away from him and sat down on the ground "You're a retard," he said

"You love me!" Im Yong said sitting next to Kaoru.

Kaoru looked away from him. "I'm not gay, I'm sorry I don't swing that way!"

"Smile!" Im Yong shouted pulling Kaoru's face into a smile.

Kaoru grabbed Im Yong's hands and started pulling him away "I just survived them and you are just as bad!" He said

"I'm not taking your freedom," Im Yong said

Kaoru smiled and Im Yong let go. "See you look better when you smile,"

"STOP IT!" Kaoru blushed smiling hitting Im Yong

"What? What did I do?" he asked confused

"You just…I dunno," Kaoru said

Im Yong put his fingers on Kaoru's neck. His cold fingers bushed his neck and Kaoru grabbed his hand. He pulled it and pushed Im Yong over. Im Yong fell over laughing. He pulled Kaoru's hand and made him fall as well. Kaoru held on to Im Yong's hand. The sun was slowly appearing now over the horizon. Kaoru leaned his forearm on Im Yong's chest, compressing his breathing to watch the sunrise. "Wow, what a beautiful sunrise,"

Im Yong looked at Kaoru and hit his face gently with his front two knuckles. "I'll say the same thing when I can breathe,"

"Don't be stupid! Suffer retard!"

Im Yong held Kaoru's hand tighter and used his other hand to push him away. Grabbing Kaoru's elbow he slipped him and he fell forward hitting his head on Im Yong's shoulder. Im Yong flipped him and then said "I wasn't that bad at Kung Fu!"

"I guess not," moaned Kaoru "China made it look effortless when he beat you senseless.

"You know what, shut up," Im Yong said standing up and helping Kaoru up. "Mind you I'm hungry right now."

Kaoru nodded in agreement "looks like we don't have Sugardash," he said looking at the horse "It's Rainbowtie,"

"Rainbowtie?" Im Yong said "You just made that up!"

"You didn't make up Sugardash?" Kaoru asked

"I see your point, but I still think you're stupid," said Im Yong

Im Yong got on Rainbowtie and Kaoru held onto Im Yong's waist again. "Do you know where we're going?" asked Kaoru putting his head on Im Yong's shoulder.

"Nope, I'm just going to head north for a while,"

"Shouldn't you try to find a village or a place to hunt?' asked Kaoru

"Yeah, I'm doing that now," Im Yong shrugged "Look!" He pointed out over the cliff "A village, looks like the luck from the scroll is working,"

"Nice one Mr China," said Kaoru

"Yao," corrected Im Yong

"Yeah," said Kaoru not paying attention.

Im Yong rounded around the cliff and rode into the village. The village wasn't that big. People were working and selling at markets. There was a restaurant at the corner of the village. Im Yong tied Rainbowtie and walked inside with Kaoru. They both sat down at a small bamboo table they were served by an old lady.

"Hello, young men, how may I help you?" she asked sweetly

"I'd like to have some barbeque beef and noodles please," said Im Yong

"I'll have the same," said Kaoru

"Of course, of course," she mumbled gently writing it down "Alright then! I'll be right back,"

"You're going to be fat," said Im Yong

"Don't be stupid, I weigh less than you,"

"I don't care; you might become fat in two days' time,"

Kaoru scoffed "Don't be stupid,"

"I'm not," said Im Yong looking into Kaoru's eyes sincerely. Kaoru looked away shy.

They waited for a while and then the food was served to them.

"Thank you," said Kaoru

While they ate Im Yong was considering money and how to pay for the food. "Kaoru did you take the gold with us?"

"Yes of course I left it in Rainbowtie's saddlebag,"

"Go get it,"

Kaoru left. He was gone for a while then he ran back to Im Yong and said "The gold's gone!"

"What?" he asked

"Seriously, I think the tribe before must of stolen it,"

"Now what do we do?" asked Im Yong

"We have to tell them!"

"They'll be really mad! We have nothing to pay with!"

Kaoru stopped and walked up to the lady who was serving them before. She was much shorter than Kaoru. The old lady looked at Im Yong. She spoke to Kaoru and left. Kaoru went back to Im Yong "She wants to talk to us out of the public eye,"

"An old lady is going to kill us," Im Yong said embarrassed

"Come on, we have to face up to it!" Kaoru said. He grabbed Im Yong's wrist and walked with him to the back kitchen. There were three cooks and then the old lady.

"Boys how can you come to a restaurant with no money?" she asked sternly

"We were robbed! They stole our money! I didn't know until I saw after we bought the food!" Kaoru tried to explain.

"You think I care?" she asked "We all need money! I can't let you go now,"

"What do you mean?" asked Im Yong he held Kaoru's shoulder.

"You either pay up or you will pay dearly,"

"We can't," said Kaoru

"Fairly well, deal with them," the old lady said leaving them in the back kitchen with the three much bigger, stronger chefs.

Kaoru and Im Yong went into guard position. One chef had a rolling pin, and the other two had knives. "Just one at a time, don't get hurt," Kaoru said moving to avoid a rolling pin attack.

Kaoru was dancing on his feet, focusing on getting away and not getting hurt more than attacking. He punched the chef who had a rolling pin and dived backwards to avoid a hit. He hit one of the chefs with a knife in his hand with his back accidently. The chef lost his balance fell forward and suffered a flying side kick on his left side from Im Yong.

"Good one!" encouraged Im Yong giving a thumbs up and then got put in a headlock with the rolling pin. He tried to elbow him but Kaoru was the hero. Hooking his leg around the chef's leg he tripped him. He fell backwards and Im Yong fell on his back. The chef with a rolling pin stood up and took the chef who passed out knife. Kaoru held Im Yong's shoulder and with a boost he flew over the chef hitting him in the face. The knife was flung at Im Yong at last second almost cutting him. He did a bend back and moved aside. The last chef was moving behind the drawers. Im Yong smiled at Kaoru. They knew he'd be no problem to take out. As they moved around the drawers the chef wasn't there. They were both confused and looked at each other. Kaoru stoped and looked at the floor. He fell on his knees. His back was cut and he was bleeding. Turning Im Yong turned jumping off the ground doing an expert kick. The chef grabbed his foot and Im Yong kicked the chef's wrist making him drop the knife. As he did a handstand he kicked the chef and then ran to Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Can you walk?' he asked

"I can't see," said Kaoru who was crying slightly

Im Yong looked through the kitchen for any bandages. He took a towel. Wetting one side cold and the other hot. Kaoru took off his shirt. Im Yong gently touched the wound with the cold side of the towel. "Kaoru, can you see now?" Im Yong asked gently

Kaoru sniffed and said "Yes,"

Im Yong again went to search for bandages. He didn't find any in any drawer, cub board or drawer. He tied towels together and tied them around Kaoru. "I know, it's not very comfortable but please give me time," said Im Yong.

He carried Kaoru out of the restaurant and people looked at him weirdly. He didn't care. He got on the horse and still held Kaoru so gently in his arms. "I'll protect you while you can't defend yourself," promised Im Yong

"You don't need to," Kaoru said weakly

"Yes I do cause I know you would do the same,"

Kaoru went redder than he already was "Im Yong…I…I…" he struggled to say something "Thank you, sincerely,"


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru was asleep while Im Yong was riding out further away from China. Kaoru slept peacefully and Im Yong looked down at Kaoru who had the face of an angel. He patted his face gently admiring him. Rainbow tie stopped. Im Yong looked around immediately. Why did Rainbow tie stop?

They were out and exposed in short grass. Not a good place to be seen. Im Yong knew the horse was tierd. He was too. There was no way he could stay where he was though. Im Yong said to Rainbowtie "Please, just a little bit more Rainbowtie after we get to a forest we'll stop,"

Rainbowtie did a short whine and flicked her mane. She seemed to understand. She continued to trot though she was much slower. Kaoru was still asleep even at the mare's rugged movement. Im Yong stopped her. He got of gently and held her reigns and put Kaoru very gently onto her back. Carefully the scene changed into night when they reached a forest. Rainbowtie was ready to sleep and Im Yong wasn't sure what to do about Kaoru. Im Yong didn't want the injured boy to sleep on wet grass. Im Yong leaned against a tree. He then let Kaoru rest against him. Im Yong wrapped his arms around Kaoru protecting him. Rainbowtie came closer too. She didn't want to be separated.

She chewed Im Yong's curl and he gently held her head and laughed "Thanks Rainbowtie, you're a true hero,"

Rainbowtie blinked and nudged Im Yong. Im Yong fell asleep with Kaoru in his arms.

When Im Yong woke up Rainbowtie was eating grass not too far away and Kaoru had his arm wrapped around Im Yong.

Im Yong felt strained and crushed but as long as he could protect Kaoru that didn't matter. Im Yong smiled and he woke up Kaoru. "Kaoru wake up," he shock him gently

Kaoru looked up at him "Im Yong," he said letting go of his neck and pulling away gently "What where are we?"

"I don't know," Im Yong admitted "But we'll find out soon enough," he promised "How is your back?"

"I still feel so dizzy," Kaoru admitted holding his head

"From one cut?" Im Yong said "Gosh you're weak!"

Kaoru took off his shirt and then the towels around his chest and back. Im Yong looked at the scar and cringed. It was now deeper, redder and bruised. It went from his right shoulder blade to the mid-section of the spine. It was also deeper than an ordinary wound.

"Kaoru, it looks really bad," Im Yong admitted

Kaoru sighed "I knew that would happen," he took a small can from his pocket and threw it to Im Yong "I made that with Yao, it's basil mixed with other herbs, it's meant to treat wounds,"

"You took the right medicine but no bandages?" asked Im Yong

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said

Im Yong rubbed the sort of cream on Kaoru's scar. He took the towels which were a little bit bloody and tied them properly around Kaoru. "There!" he announced when he finished "Now take is as a gift!"

"What kind of gift?" asked Kaoru

"The gift of life," Im Yong said and Kaoru looked at him with a passionate glance.

Im Yong stood up and said "I'm going to go find food, don't you dare move,"

"Or else you'll eat me?" Kaoru asked leaning against a tree

"Maybe," Im Yong said taking the dagger from Rainbowtie's saddlebag.

Kaoru was now alone with Rainbowtie. She came up to him too and nudged him. She showed love to them since she was missing Sugardah. "I'm sorry we lost Sugardash," Kaoru apologised stroking her head, "We'll do all we can to protect you,"

Kaoru took the scroll one more time and opened it. "Why don't we have much luck?" he asked Rainbowtie "I mean the dragon is red symbolising luck and luck in Japanese as well, dragon, luck freedom, dragon luck freedom," as Kaoru mumbled that the scroll lightly glowed and then with a red puff of smoke a small red dragon was standing in place of the drawn dragon.

The dragon's scales sparkled and he looked at Kaoru amazed "it seriously took you that long?" he asked "Where's that other one, Im Yong?" he asked climbing the tree.

The dragon looked around in the treetops and then jumped back down beside Kaoru "Where is that boy?"

"He went hunting?" Kaoru asked slowly moving behind the dragon

'He should not be alone you know my momma, great dragon, mhm, she always say; never leave comrades to walk alone, I agree," as the dragon continued Kaoru grabbed it by the waist

"What are you?" asked Kaoru demanding

"Whoa, calm down, I'm you're lucky dragon Ohduhchi!"

"Ohduhchi? By the way that's pronounced, isn't that Russian?" Kaoru asked

"I don't know China told me it means lucky in some foreign language,"

"Wait China? Mr China? Yao Wang?" Kaoru asked surprised and confused

"Yeah I guess, the scroll he made for you two boys, once summoned I am your defenders,"

"Really?" asked Kaoru

Just then Im Yong saw them. He was carrying rabbits he found and skinned. "What is that Kaoru?" he asked handing him the rabbits and taking the dragon

"I'm Ohduhchi, the dragon sent by Yao Wang to be lucky and defend you!"

Im Yong began to laugh "A small lizard like you! Don't be silly,"

"Bigger than what's in between your legs!" shouted Ohduhchi and Im Yong dropped him on the floor red and angry

Kaoru laughed at Im Yong who looked back at him angrily "Shut up!" he yelled at them both

"Fine if you're so strong prove it!"

"Well I can't do that, but I can build a fire to cook those rabbits," Ohduhchi said

Im Yong cringed at him "Fine, then don't insult me like that again, if you're lucky you'll know," said Im Yong.

"Why is it because it's true?" asked Kaoru

"Don't you start!" Im Yong shouted and Ohduhchi and Kaoru laughed at him.

The atmosphere as they ate was quiet. Im Yong kept giving Ohduhchi evil stares. Kaoru finished and lay back against the tree. Im Yong touched his shoulder and said "Kaoru can you make it to another town tonigh?"

"No, Im sorry, my back hurts too much,"

"What is happenin?" asked Ohduhchi looking at the two confused

"Kaoru is injured he was stabbed, wounded,"

"I can heal that!" exclaimed Ohduhchi.

"Can you really?" asked Im Yong glad to hear that the dragon could do that

"Of course but it might be a bit hot," Kaoru took his shirt off an the towels

Ohduhchi breathed fire on Kaoru's wound. After a while the scar was barely there and his skin looked as though it had never been cut. Im Yong touched Kaoru's back who jumped at the touch of his cold fingers.

'Wow that's like magic!" Im Yong said

"Now he just has to sleep and he'll be healed!" Ohduhchi said

"Did you hear him?' asked Im Yong leaning on Kaoru, "Go to sleep and you'll be completely healed. Im Yong picked him up "I'm sure you can sleep on the way,"

Kaoru relaxed. Ohduhchi grabbed Rainbowtie's reigns "I can speak horse watch," he began to neigh and snort. Rainbowtie shock her head flinging Ohduhchi away.

"Don't talk about her mother Ohduhchi!" laughed Im Yong

Ohduhchi got back again and this time didn't attempt to speak horse but used the reigns to guide the horse.

"What is this horses name anyway?" Ohduchi asked

"Rainbowtie,"

"That is so weird! Are you a little girl?" asked Ohduhchi

"No but Rainbowtie is a girl."

"Right as you say Princess Rainbow," he said rolling his eyes

"You really have no concern about the name of a horse do you?" asked Im Yong

"Like your name is precious; Rainbowtie,"

Im Yong didn't know what to say "Kaoru actually gave her that name," he looked at Kaoru who was asleep and was sweating

Ohduhchi said nothing. He was quiet as he lead the horse out of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Ohduhchi was meant to be lucky. He had Chinese, Japanese and Russian luck infested within him. Ohduhchi was able to lead Rainbow tie with no problem. He could heal wounds and cook rabbits. Seemed fair enough to keep him, Im Yong still wasn't sure about the dragon. He was grateful for healing Kaoru but still the dragon wasn't the luckiest sort.

"So tell me, Ohduhchi," Im Yong said and Ohduhchi looked at him with ruby eyes then back at the forest terrain. "Really? From China?"

"Who gave you the scroll?" asked Ohduhchi

"Yao,"

"Yep, he summoned me and told me, that if you were smart enough to figure it out, you could summon me. He told me that Kaoru was probably smarter out of the two of you," Ohduhchi made it his goal to insult Im Yong

"Yao really said that huh?" asked Im Yong trying to control his anger.

"Would you believe it?" asked Ohduhchi chucking as Im Yong held onto Kaoru tighter.

Kaoru who was asleep was sweating and breathing short and slow. Im Yong was concerned about that and asked Ohduhchi who jumped to defend his rights as a good healer "The enzymes are regenerating faster than normal, that's why he had to sleep or else he wouldn't heal,"

Im Yong and Kaoru were close friends and Im Yong couldn't doubt that Kaoru was smarter than him. Thought that made no excuse for Yao to talk like that without either one of the boys' knowledge. That only made Im Yong angrier as he swore he would show China his greatest power. Once he became a country of course.

Ohduhchi stopped at a two way turn "Left or right?" he asked

Im Yong looked over to where the sun was moving. "Let's see…in China the sun rises in the east sets in the west…so we should go east towards the rising sun,"

"Is that left or right?" Ohduchi asked making Im Yong slap his forehead

"Right," Im Yong said annoyed at the dragons ignorance over such small basic locations.

"I had better things to learn than North, East, West and South you know!" Ohduhchi complained

"Oh like what?"

"How to use magic," Ohduhchi said smugly

Im Yong went quiet "Magic?"

"Yes, you heard me magic!" Ohduhchi proclaimed "Not that silly pulling a rabbit from a hat, that nonsense is pretty cool though, like magic,"

"Can you make waffles appear?" asked Im Yong now interested; waffles were his favourite food

Ohduhchi was quiet "…yeah…probably not,"

That bummed out Im Yong. "Okay," he mumbled

Kaoru woke up slowly looking into the sky which was still hidden by the canopy of leaves and branches. He held onto Im Yong's arm as he lifted himself up.

"Morning sunshine," Im Yong said to him

"Is it morning? Did I sleep through a full day?" Kaoru asked surprised at his own willingness to sleep. Wiping off sweat from his forehead

"No silly," Im Yong said "You were just asleep and I was making fun of you!"  
Kaoru looked at Im Yong and then swang his other leg around Rainbowtie. Sitting properly. "Well then, sunshine, where are we going,"

Leaning his head on Kaoru's shoulder he asked "Before that how's your back?"  
"I forgot about that," said Kaoru

Putting his hand up his shirt making Kaoru yell and blush at the same time. "Your skin is so soft!" Im Yong told him putting his head on Kaoru's back massaging his back.

"Stop that!" Kaoru said surprised and at the same time embarrassed

"Why?" asked Im Yong putting his hands on Kaoru's waist and his head close to him.

"Cause I'm here," said Ohduhchi annoyed "You too can make out later he said

Kaoru blushed "It's not like that," he whispered

Kaoru and Im Yong both were silent as Ohduhchi led the horse out of the forest to a mountainside. Over the cliff they saw the path they had made over China. Ohduhchi stopped Rainbowtie so they could look at the scenery.

"You have to say as far as life goes, that's just beautiful," Ohduhchi said looking stunned at the country

"This is China?" asked Kaoru, "There's so much to see,"

"Look," Im Yong pointed to a wall stretching past the horizon "The great wall China always mentions,"

"Doesn't the wall round against two other countries on the border of China?" asked Kaoru

"I heard that Russia was, but other than Russia, I don't know," said Ohduhchi looking at the wall "that's some construction," he whistled

Im Yong and Kaoru just stared. "We should follow the wall," said Kaoru, "If it does lead to a country bordering China that's great for us,"

"Can you use magic to teleport is?" Im Yong asked and Kaoru looked confused unlike Ohduhchi who looked taken aback

"No!" he exclaimed "That's too much power! Even so the magic works on fewer distances,"

Im Yong sighed and Kaoru was still confused "Our lizard 'guardian' knows magic," Im Yong informed him.

"If we just go North more we can get to the wall," Kaoru said

"You slept the whole time, so you're fine! I say we stop for a minute." Im Yong said

"Princess is tierd," Ohduhchi said jumping off Rainbowtie

"Princess of China," said Kaoru.

"Princess of China," said Im Yong mocking Kaoru's voice. Kaoru stared at him and said "That's enough now, stop it,"

Im Yong didn't however he continued to mock Kaoru. Kaoru again asked him to stop. Im Yong only bullied him louder. Kaoru was now annoyed and angered. He jumped and attempted to kick Im Yong. As his heel was about to hit Im Yong. Im Yong caught his heel with his hand and forearm. Kaoru landed awkwardly. Im Yong let go of his leg and he tried to attack Kaoru back. Kaoru sidestepped Im Yong's side kick and tried to punch his ribs.

Im Yong held his fist and his shoulder, kneeing him in the stomach. Kaoru looked stunned "I still don't know how Yao could beat you up so easily,"

Im Yong has his guards up "Come at me!" he demanded and Kaoru was up. He kickedIm Yong who dived around his leg trying to attack him but spun around kneeing him. He ended his series of attacks with a punch at his face which Im Yong dodged and countered. As he made contact with Kaoru he pushed him backwards. Ohduhchi wasn't looking at the two idiots. He was trying to figure out how many days it would take to reach the wall and then the countries bordering China.

Kaoru knew he had to sidestep soon. One more attack and he sidestepped away from Im Yong. Im Yong mistook the attack and continued to fall forward. As he did he went further off the cliff. Kaoru jumped trying to catch Im Yong. Im Yong's foot fell through the ground and off the ledge.

Kaoru held onto Im Yong's arm. Im Yong looked down at the ground which was a big fall. Death would follow.

"What do I do?" asked Kaoru as he began to slip

"Pull me up!" Im Yong shouted

"I can't you're too heavy!" Kaoru said attempting to lift Im Yong but couldn't.

Kaoru fell as well. Im Yong didn't know what to do as he fell. All he thought of was bringing in Kaoru closer into a hug. Kaoru embraced him. At this moment they both fell. Kaoru and Im Yong were light headed. Kaoru saw this as the greatest moment to show his affection for Im Yong.

He moved one hand to Im Yong's face and said "I love you, I always have," Im Yong didn't look fazed but understanding. As Kaoru leaned in to kiss him, he accepted the kiss. Holding him tighter.

Ohduhchi who was panicing watched the boys fall. He tried some magic, but what could he do? Plants.

Ohduhchi concentrated on the tree directly below them in the forest. Taking a bite of his energy and magic he made the tree grow. He moved his hands in the direction for the tree to grow. Standing on one leg and stretching out his arm to represent the branch that caught Im Yong and Kaoru.

Im Yong still holding onto and kissing Kaoru opened his eyes. He slowly stopped kissing him and Kaoru looked down on the floor.

Im Yong sat up with Kaoru in his lap. "What is this?' asked Im Yong as the tree rose.

It re-rose back to the level of the cliff and Ohduhchi did not look pleased.

"Do you know how much energy I just wasted?" he yelled at them as they stood back on the cliff.

"Ohduhchi, we got into a fight and then I fell off and Kaoru fell with me!" Im Yong tried to explain

"Save it!" yelled Ohduhchi "Let's just get to that giant wall!" he hissed at them

Ohduhchi decided he was going to take a nap to regenerate. He fell asleep in the saddlebag as Kaoru and Im Yong rode out. Both were quiet. Im Yong was first to break the silence "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kaoru lied. He was burning on the inside "Im Yong," he said. Im Yong didn't say anything and was quiet as he waited for Kaoru to talk "When we fell…I was just…I have loved you since you became one of my best friends. Im sorry Im Yong Soo, I did that because I wanted you to know I love you,"

Im Yong held Kaoru's hand "Kaoru would I let you kiss me if I feel nothing back?" he asked

Kaoru was quiet with shock. He dug his head in Im Yong's back and held him tighter, "Really?' he asked

"Absolutely," promised Im Yong "I love you," he said to Kaoru

Kaoru threw his arms around Im Yong's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Im Yong smiled embarrassed. "Thanks," he said to Kaoru.

* * *

**Right so about the horses name, yes that was a my little pony reference. I know right now it seems to be boring and not really anything happening but it will get better! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ohduhchi was still asleep after hours of continuous horse riding. Now Im Yong and Kaoru were simply bored. Kaoru started to speak the Japanese he learned from Kiku. "See that's another thing; if I make my own country, I'm going to make my own language,"

"Basing it off Chinese and Japanese?' asked Kaoru

"Maybe, I don't really know other languages," admitted Im Yong

"Well I was meant to be a city state," said Kaoru

"If you were we'd be calling you Mr Hong Kong," Im Yong said and Kaoru re-thought it.

"That does sound weird,"

"Hong Kongenese," laughed Im Yong

"Racist!" proclaimed Kaoru

"If you say so Mr Hong Kong," Im Yong said laughing pathetically at Kaoru

"Shut up," Kaoru said annoyed

Im Yong did shut up. Instead he focused on the dirt road. The road became more and more steeper as they descended down. Im Yong was afraid for Rainbowtie. "Kaoru get off, it's too hard for Rainbowtie,"

Kaoru got off first and as Im Yong was about to get off he lifted his hand up towards him. "What?" asked Im Yong.

"If you want help to get down,"

"Moron," said Im Yong but held Kaoru's hand as he jumped back down on the ground.

With the weight off her shoulders Rainbowtie was able to get back down the mountain. Now the wall wasn't in sight they had to assume that they were to continue forward. "I'm tierd!" Kaoru said throwing himself on his knees "Let's stop!" he demanded lying on the ground in a starfish posture.

Im Yong sat on top of Kaoru and pinned his wrists on the floor. "Now you under my control!" Im Yong shouted at him

Kaoru knew Yao taught him to get rid of someone who was attacking you and decided to get on top. Kaoru straightened out his arm and Im Yong fell forward almost smacking his face on the grass. Kaoru lifted his knee onto his back and flipped Im Yong over. Now Kaoru was on top of Im Yong. He pinched Im Yong's shoulder.

"OW!" Im Yong shouted "What was that for!" he yelled

"I felt like it," Kaoru said kissing Im Yong's forehead standing up.

"Is Ohduhchi awake yet?" asked Kaoru

"I don't know and don't care," said Im Yong. He still didn't like the dragon that much.

Kaoru picked up a blade of the grass and spun it between his fingers. "If you do become a country what will you give me?" asked Kaoru stroking the grass blade on Im Yong's face

Im Yong looked at Kaoru and said 'What do you actually want?" he asked

Kaoru thought "I guess not that much, I just want to be with you and get alliances with powerful countries,"

"As long as your mine we're all happy," Im Yong said putting his hand around Kaoru's neck and bringing him closer "I love you,"

Kaoru lay down beside him "And I love you,"

In the morning as they woke up Ohduhchi was frying eggs over a fire. "Where did you find that?" Im Yong asked as he sprang awake leaving Kaoru lying on the floor think about hitting Im Yong.

"Poaching some birds," Ohduhchi said "The eggs are still fine, like chicken," he assured the boys

"Thanks," said Kaoru slipping next to Im Yong

After the short breakfast again they were on the road with Rainbowtie. No one had anything to say as they continued on the road.

"There's a town before the great wall guys," Ohduhchi said

Im Yong and Kaoru pulled a weird face. "A town?"

"Have you forgotten what civilisation is?" Ohduhchi asked

"No," Kaoru said "We didn't have any money and an old lady almost has us assassinated,"

"That's how Kaoru was stabbed," said Im Yong

"You have no money?" asked Ohduhchi "What you idiots playing at, you go on a trip you can't expect to have luxury in each town without the money!"

"We get it!" Kaoru said annoyed at the dragon's pestering as though he knew everything "It was stolen when we crossed a tribe and they basically robbed and again almost killed us…Im Yong is trying to get us killed,"

"Shut up! I am not! I didn't ask Yu to find us and steal Sugardash!" he yelled "Oh I miss Sugardash,"

Rainbowtie whined as he said that "See even Rainbowtie misses Sugardash,"

Kaoru shock his head and Ohduhchi rolled his eyes.

"You insane boy, well anyway we're almost at that town, do you want to stop there?"

"What's the point?' laughed Kaoru "Let's just go through it."

As you wish," Ohduhchi oblged.

As the town came into view Ohduhchi slipped into the saddlebag and Kaoru and Im Yong began to lead Rainbow tie trough the town on foot. The town was much different from the last. Everyone was much more dignified and beautiful as they walked past. Im Yong watched everyone and said 'Wow this town is beautiful,"

"I wish I had money," Kaoru said apologetically to himself and Im Yong as he saw a Chinese restaurant selling dumplings.

A cloaked figure walked up to Kaoru and Im Yong. They stopped as they saw them come closer. The person spoke "How much would sell me your beautiful horse for?" the voice was feminine.

"Rainbowtie is not for sale," Im Yong said without considering the thought of selling Rainbowtie.

The stranger threw their cloak back and Im Yong and Kaoru looked at the beautiful face of a woman "I see, Rainbowtie? What a precious name," she said she walked past Im Yong stroking his face. He moved his face trying to evade her touch and she giggled. "Let's see…she'd be a fantastic work horse," she held Rainbowtie's head "My, my, absolutely lovely eyes, how would five hundred gold coins go?"

Kaoru said "Rainbowtie is not for sale,"

The girl looked at Kaoru annoyed at the business fail "Six hundred?"

"No," Kaoru said

She was obviously annoyed with Kaoru now she closed in on him and said "I want Rainbowtie," Im Yong pushed her away from Kaoru and she looked stunned. "Not for sale!" Im Yong said

She smiled and threw her cloak back on "Fine then," she walked away

Ohduhchi threw a small rock at Im Yong's head. Im Yong was about to scream but he remembered they were in the public eye. "What?" he whispered to the saddlebag

"I don't think that's the last we've seen of her, be careful boys," Ohduhchi said

Kaoru looked at Im Yong seriously "Who do you think she was?' asked Kaoru as they continued through the town

"By the way she acted she probably thinks she's a princess!" Im Yong said annoyed about the subject "And she was pretty too so no doubt she's probably a manipulator too,"

Kaoru laughed when Im Yong said that. They reached the outskirts of the town. They had a sharp eye out on the surrounding area. They moved out more and got to the next forest.

A branch smashed and in front of them surely enough was the same woman who was demanding to buy Rainbowtie. This time she looked serious and angry.

"Hand over the horse and I'll leave you alone,"

"What's so special about Rainbowtie? Other horse's exist you know!"

"She's a purebred horse from Arabia, I know this by looking at her, she's worth at least six thousand gold coins," she said

"Seriously?' asked Kaoru surprised in a sarcastic way "When you say that! Take her!"  
"Really?" asked the woman smiling and Im Yong looked at Kaoru with surprise

"No," Kaoru said bluntly

She looked at Kaoru with a death glare "Give me the horse," she said

"No," said Kaoru again

"Have it your way," she said jumping toward Kaoru and attempting to elbow him.

Kaoru grabbed her elbow and pushed her backwards. She didn't give up. She made the decision of bluff. She jumped and then kicked Kaoru in the face. She stepped of his face. She flipped in the air and did a handstand on Rainbowtie's saddle. As her legs hung in the air she did a bend back. She tried to land on Im Yong but he moved away. Im Yong didn't wait for her to stand up properly. If there's one thing about Kung Fu he knew it was to use opportunities. He elbowed her in the spine and she groaned slightly.

Im Yong was about to kick her again as she rolled away from him. She stood up with her guard up "You'd hit a woman?" she asked mocking them

"If she was as dangerous as you and a thief, why not?" asked Kaoru

She stopped and then said "Why bother wasting energy, though you would be fun to destroy," she said relaxing.

"Never drop your guard!" lectured Im Yong as he and Kaoru both attacked her at the same time. She did nothing but stand there. Im Yong suddenly felt compressed and he hit the floor. He looked up at the woman who was smiling and barely moved aside from her hand on her hip. Im Yong was picked up and then looked to see Kaoru was being held down by a dragon; A dragon.

The dragon's claws pinned down Kaoru simply. Its green scales shimmered.

"I'm sorry, but I think it'd be better if you came with me so I can finish you off," she said to them

Im Yong wanted to shout at her but he felt sleepy and didn't bother yelling but rather fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Im Yong woke up it was dark and cold. He adjusted his eyes to the dark and looked at Kaoru was right beside him. He wanted to touch him but his hands were tied and he couldn't move. Kaoru was already awake and he turned to Im Yong "We're tied up again," he said laughing

"Funny how the same fate befalls us every time," Im Yong said laughing

The same woman came up to them. She had a candle lighting the darkness of the place that they were "Nice of you to wake up boys, how did you sleep?" she asked as the two dragons moved behind her.

One was green and the other was gold. They both hissed at them and looked at them with piercing eyes. "Where did you get those lovely dragons?" asked Im Yong making light of the situation.

She smiled at them and said "It's funny what you can buy at a black market isn't it?" she asked

Kaoru and Im Yong scoffed "Where are we? Where's Rainbowtie?" asked Kaoru casually

"Welcome to the insides of the great wall of China," she addressed opening her arms "I hope your deaths here will simply outstanding! No one, will ever know," she said

"The great wall?" asked Im Yong happily "Thanks!"

"Why are you so happy?" she asked

"Because once we finish with you, we can get to the next country easily,"

The woman did not seem happy by Im Yong's response. She pointed to him with a purple fingernail. The golden dragon smashed its claws around his neck.

"Do you think this is a joke?" she asked

"No, but you sure are," said Im Yong further insulting her.

Outraged the dragon compressed his breathing. "Don't do that," Kaoru jumped

"You both should be left to die," she said

Im Yong wanted to insult her further but the look that Kaoru gave him made him think otherwise of his situation. The dragon let go of him. Im Yong smashed onto the ground. "I'll keep you here Han," she said to the golden dragon "I'll be right back," she moved away with the green dragon following.

"I never would of though dragons were real," whispered Kaoru

"Wasn't Ohduchi proof?" asked Im Yong

"I mean such big dragons; Ohduhchi resembles a lizard with wings,"

"I heard that," said Ohduhchi

"Argh!" Kaoru said surprised and looking to make sure the bigger dragon didn't notice.

"Be very still," the dragon informed cutting Kaoru's rope and then moving to Im Yong. "When Elfadira comes back attack,"

"Is that her name?" whispered Kaoru

"Yes, she's a black market hunter she wants money and a lot of it too, she bought the two dragons years ago to serve her. I have a feeling she'll also be selling any of your organs."

Kaoru and Im Yong shivered as he said that but took it as a joke anyway.

"What about Rainbowtie?" Im Yong whispered "Is she safe?"

"She's on top of the wall, she'll be waiting," Ohduhchi promised

Im Yong smiled and looked at the golden dragon which was now watching them after seeing them whisper. The dragon was very beautiful and represented a true form of beauty. If the dragon wasn't to murder them Im Yong and Kaoru would've moved to try communicating with the magnificent beast.

Elfadira came back with the green dragon. "Well everything seems fine now all I have to do is kill you," she informed

"I wouldn't do that," said Im Yong

"Really?" she sneered "Why?"

Kaoru and Im Yong stood up and the ropes slipped off to the floor. She looked surprised and then angry "How?' she asked

"We have a luck on our side," said Kaoru

The dragons were about to attack until they stopped. They landed on the floor with a thud. They had been turned into stone. "What is going on?" asked Elfadira watching her dragons lie on the floor.

"As I said, we have luck on our side," said Kaoru as Ohduhchi flew onto his shoulder

"You have a dragon?" she asked

"Believe it," Im Yong said as he sprang to attack her dodging the fallen stone dragons.

She wasn't attack but instead jumping backwards evading Im Yong's attacks. She moved backwards and tried to do a back kick. Im Yong ducked as he stood up her leg was on his shoulder. She growled and balanced herself. Her other leg swang around as she tried to kick Im Yong in the face as she did to Kaoru before. She still held the candle to light her way. When she made Im Yong back away; she ran.

Kaoru and Im Yong followed her. She led them to staircase. She climbed up and threw the candle down the stairs. She closed the opening and a fire began to spread. Im Yong stopped and looked at Kaoru and Ohduhchi "What now?' he asked

"Run the opposite way! Maybe there are more exits," Ohduhchi instructed them.

They ran the opposite way of the fire which was spreading though the hay and dry grass in the wall of China. They ran away from the flames which seemed to wonder in the same spot. They ran until a flame was close upon them. "Now what?" Im Yong asked again.

"Alright then,"Ohduhchi said "Keep running," he said. A barrier was built between them and the fire. Im Yong sighed with relief "Keep running!" said Kaoru

"How do we get out?" asked Im Yong.

"Think!" Ohduhchi shouted "The barrier can't stay up forever!"

Im Yong looked around. He then said "Can you breathe fire on the roof?"

"I can but that might cause a fire,"

"JUST DO IT!" shouted Im Yong as he picked up Ohduhchi off Kaoru's shoulder "Kaoru, I'm going to lift you on my shoulders and push up the rock,"

"Melting rock?' asked Kaoru

"Why not?' asked Im Yong

He picked up Kaoru and Kaoru managed to get one rock away. He climbed onto the top of the wall and helped Im Yong up. They both sighed with relief now. They heard a loud clapping noise as they looked up. Elfadira stopped Rainbowtie.

Elfadira was terrified now as they approached her. "Yah!" she said turning Rainbowtie around. A sharp squealing sound was heard and the green and golden dragon appeared ripping the rocks apart. They both looked angry at Elfadira for leaving them in the fire. They picked her up off Rainbowtie. She screamed and began to beg her dragons for forgiveness. They seemed to have their hearts set on killing her.

They lifted her off the horse higher. She screamed 'Help me!" she begged

"We should help!" Kaoru said

"How?" asked Im Yong

"Let's try magic," said Ohduhchi. Before he could move Elfadira screamed with the pitch of an ear damaging scream and she was ripped in half by the two dragons. Her blood came raining down and Kaoru was stunned as some blood landed on his and Im Yong's face. The dragons flew away taking Elfadira's ripped body.

All three were hit with a silence. Kaoru was very disturbed by what he saw. He went up to Im Yong and hugged him and cried. Im Yong kept looking at the sky. Ohduhchi had moved on from seeing the dragons rip Elfadira apart. He moved to Rainbowtie and led her to where Im Yong and Kaoru were still dazed.

"Come on, let's get away from the wall," said Ohduhchi.

Kaoru didn't move as Im Yong wanted to let go. He held onto him tighter and buried his head in his neck. 'I can't," said Kaoru

Im Yong patted him and said "If that didn't happen to her, it would've happened to you, Kaoru," he strocked his back "And I love you much more than an old lady who wanted to steal our horse to sell on a black market,"

"Kaoru seeing this will only make you stronger," promised Ohduhchi

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said wiping away some tears

"It's alright," said Im Yong kissing Kaoru "You still have me,"

"At least she made our job easier by bringing us to the wall," said Ohduhchi

"Let's be thankful for that," said Im Yong

"Thank you," Kaoru whispered

Im Yong patted his back one more time. He wiped Elfadira's blood off Kaoru's face and said "You look much nicer without blood all over your face,"

Kaoru looked into Im Yong's eyes and rubbed the blood off his face too. "I agree," he kissed Im Yong one more time passionately

"Come on love birds moving on," said Ohduhchi moving forward slightly and Rainbowtie whining happily

Im Yong smiled as he and Kaoru got on the horse hopefully to finish the last few rounds of their adventure.

* * *

**We are all going to pretend that the Great Wall of China has space inside! I have never been there and I don't know, let's just say so okay? Anyway that was kind of a disturbing ending but it's oaky. You can find much worse deaths in anime. (Take for example witch Medusa in the anime Soul Eater) So anyway guys catch you in my next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

The wall seemed to be never ending. It continued on a track more and more rocks, forests and sunshine. Kaoru and Im Yong stopped a few times.

Kaoru was very quiet he was still disturbed by Elfadira's death. The blood that splatted on his face as he watched the beautiful green and gold dragon rip her in half. He saw her scream and he last breathe; a closed narrow shaken squeal. The image burned his mind. He put his hand on his head.

Im Yong watched Kaoru sadly. He also knew that Elfadira's death was gruesome and so uncalled for. He didn't even get to spar her properly. Im Yong reached over and touched Kaoru's wrist. Kaoru looked up tierd and dizzy.

"I told you don't think of it, she had it coming," he sat beside his lover. He put his knee on his and his arms around him. "Don't worry as long as you're with me you'll be fine,"

"I know that but it was so gross! Blood everywhere and did you see her spine?"

"No I didn't," Im Yong said looking at Kaoru with a face that told him to not continue but Kaoru was too disturbed

"Her spine just hung from her body, Im Yong it was so gross,"

Im Yong pushed him and sat on top of him "Kaoru! I told you! Don't think of Elfadira! Think of my new country!"

Kaoru stopped "Think of our life together," continued Im Yong holding his hand "I love you,"

Kaoru smiled "Thank you," he said "I love you too,"

Out again riding on the wall. Tree…rock…sun…tree…rock…sun. There was nothing interesting about walking on the wall. Kaoru looked further as he could. Sadly there seemed to be an everlasting amount of stone as the look continued. He slumped and held Im Yong's waist tighter.

"You guy know any songs?" asked Ohduhchi after a while of walking

"Not any you'd know," said Im Yong

"I know J-pop," Kaoru replied

"J pop?" asked Im Yong

"Damn I wasn't supposed to say that…well Kiku was planning that all this music in all the books he draws,"

"You mean his manga?" asked Im Yong

"YES!" Kaoru jumped enthusiastically "Exactly!"

Ohduhchi suddenly jumped "Look!" he shouted pointing over the horses head "I think it's the final tower!"

"Is it really?" asked Im Yong "Yah!" he whipped Rainbowtie a little bit faster and she too seemed grateful to finally reach the end of the wall. She galloped towards the final tower and then she came to a stop as she reached the descending stairs.

As they walked down they were not sure if they crossed the border or not. The only thing which made it clear was that there was a large rock left in the ground that said in Chinese "China's other lands,"

Im Yong looked at the rock for a while unsure of weather to move or not. Kaoru tickled his waist making him jump and said "Go on hero! Save the unidentified little country!" he encouraged

Im Yong took a deep breath, looked at Ohduhchi who smiled and he rode out into the open field. So far all he could see was a hill with small grass. Rainbowtie galloped on the grass and everyone smiled freely. Not knowing where on earth they were now.

"Now if we could just find at least one town!" Kaoru said

"Fear not!" Im Yong said "We have all the time we can have!" he rode out and Kaoru shouted with glee. He closed his eyes and put his head on Im Yong's back as the wind blew around his hair. Rainbowtie kicked off the ground powerfully. Cutting the space of the country.

She began to slow down and they began to trot again at a slow pace. Ohduhchi was no annoyed of the scenary like the Great Wall. He went in the saddlebag to sleep.

Im Yong and Kaoru and Rainbowtie watched the scenery. Lovely if not boring after looking at an empty horizon and short grass. Rainbowtie continued to trot. She had no spirit though. She was now walking just to find a place to finally be able to rest.

The sun began to set slowly when they finally found a town! Kaoru was overjoyed. It seemed the town was more like a city. It was a big market, lots of homes, people walking busy in their own private lives.

"So is this a country or not?" asked Im Yong

"Ask a local," said Kaoru

Im Yong tied Rainbowtie and woke up Ohduhchi. Ohduhchi slipped into Im yong's shirt. They walked around the town. They stopped a lady whom was shopping at a stall for fruit. "Excuse me miss, what country is this?"

"What country is this?' she asked

"Yes if it is," he said

"I have no idea," she said shaking her head "I'm sorry,"

Kaoru and Im Yong spoke closer "An unidentified country, how lucky are you?" asked Kaoru

"I know! But the people seem to not be killing each other they are set on rules," Im Yong said looking at how peaceful the country was

"Okay well let's ask about the democracy,"

As they asked another person they did not understand democracy. All the man could tell them was he grown up here with the emperor of China, Yao, taking control. Im Yong smiled

"I just have to get independence from China and I'll be elected as the country official like Yao!"

Kaoru smiled "Congratulations," he said to him

"We shouldn't celebrate yet," Im Yong said "We have to work, let's go,"

"We have no money, how can we earn the trust of the people?" asked Kaoru

"We'll figure it out as we go!" Im Yong said determined to make a move on the land's independency.

They sat by a fountain looking at the running water. No one had any idea what to do. Ohduhchi still hiding in Im Yong's shirt was quiet. Even if he did want to say something he kept quiet. Im Yong watched as the sun set and the streets were empty.

"Looks like we're homeless," said Im Yong


	9. Chapter 9

Kaoru and Im Yong slept on the streets. It felt so bad that a future country with dignity was sleeping on the street. He couldn't really do anything since they had no idea if there was the same currency in China as this country. Im Yong was asleep and Kaoru as lying further from him. He spread out on the floor. Someone woke him up. He looked up and saw Im Yong. "What is it?"

"Why are you here?' he asked

"I have no house," Kaoru said 'You should know," he mumbled

"Come with me," he said to Kaoru.

Kaoru held onto Im Yong's hand. Little did Kaoru know that wasn't actually Im Yong. Kaoru followed none the less. Eyes half open he walked into the house flopping into the first bed he saw "So nice to have a bed, good, good Im Yong,"

The boy who wasn't Kaoru watched him sleep. Why did he always say that he was young? He sighed, crazy people on the street. Tomorrow he'd give the boy some money and send him away. Maybe he'd find someone he knew.

Im Yong who was still asleep was woken up in the night by Ohduhchi. "Kaoru's gone!" he said

"How do you know?' asked Im Yong blinking

"Look!" said Ohduhchi turning Im Yong's head. The place where Kaoru's body was meant to be spread out was gone. Im Yong was up on his feet "Where?' he asked

"Come on!" Ohduhchi said leading him through the town that was coming closer to a sunrise. Im Yong followed the dragon while there was no one on the street. Im Yong looked all around the streets. Dark alleys? Where did Kaoru go?

Im Yong didn't have any luck. Ohduhchi went his own way hiding around walls looking for Kaoru. He stole a loaf of bread for Im Yong but otherwise there was nothing.

When Ohduhchi came back to Im Yong with the bread Im Yong said angrily but not too loudly "You stole?"

"For you, it was simple; please don't be angry, you have no money!"

Im Yong found it very hard to take the bread and eat it. Im Yong thought as he sat on the corner. Where did Kaoru run off to? He went back to the fountain just in case but he wasn't there.

Kaoru woke up on the fluffy bed to the smell of freshly backed break and jam. He went to the kitchen. He looked at the boy who wasn't Im Yong. Kaoru started at Im Yong. There was something different about him…he had a pony tail tied up in a plait. He looked at Im Yong for a while standing there. Was he dreaming? He looked at the house. No way could Im Yong buy a house like that in such a short period of time. And he watched him cook. Im Yong can't cook.

Kaoru took a chance. He jumped and attacked him. The boy that wasn't Im Yong turned around catching his leg mid-air. Kaoru hit him under the arm with his leg landing on the floor. Springing off his knees he punched him but he picked up Kaoru as though he was a babe and laid him on his back.

"Who are you!" shouted Kaoru

"Not the way to act to someone who pulled you off the streets!" shouted the boy that wasn't Im Yong

Kaoru stopped struggling "Where's Im Yong?" he asked

"Who is that?"

Kaoru blushed "M-my friend…he was with me by the fountain,"

"I didn't see anyone, what did you say your name was?" he asked helping Kaoru up

"I didn't, my name is Kaoru, who are you,"

"Im Hyung Soo," he said "Just call me Hyung,"

Kaoru noticed the similarity between their names so much. He didn't say anything but instead ate the bread. After eating he said "You have to help me find Im Yong,"

"Oh I have to do I?" asked Hyung

"Yes, please!" Kaoru begged "I need to find Im Yong!" he said

"I don't see why it's my problem,"

"Please, two head are better than one," Kaoru said

"Nope," said Hyung

"Im Yong wants to be a country of his own, if you help me, he'll give you something in return,"

Hyung looked interested "A country you say? What land does he live on?"

"Well he doesn't live if he has no house does he if you help we could get anything, please,"

Hyung was quiet "Okay sure why not?" he asked following Kaoru out the door.

Hyung wasn't really watching he just followed a few meters behind Kaoru looking at the sky or the ground. Kaoru was however looking at every house, under every rock to find his friend.

Im Yong was annoyed now. He had waited looked around town. This wasn't funny anymore. He walked in a circle and knocked into a lovely lady. He helped her up apologising. She looked haunted "I appear to have lost my ring," she said looking at her hand

"What did it look like?" asked Im Yong

"Silver, with a diamond?" asked someone

"Yes, how did you know?" asked the lady to the stranger who came up beside Im Yong.

"Here miss," said Hyung giving her the ring "Take care," he said as she walked off.

"Sorry sir," said Hyung as he walked away until he saw Kaoru run up to the boy and attack/hugging him.

Kaoru threw his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck shouting "Im Yong! Forgive me!"  
Im Yong laughed no longer angry at his friend.

He put him on the ground and said "Where were you?"

"I was with Hyung," Kaoru pointed to him behind Im Yong

Im Yong looked at him at an angle 'Im Yong Soo, who are you?" he asked

Kaoru wondered why there was such a tension between the two. "Im Hyung Soo," he said

Im Yong frowned harder and jumped attacking him. Hyung followed as well. Using his palm to strike Im Yong in the face while kicking him in the chest. Im Yong got up and kicked very slowly watching Hyung as he punched then Im Yong jumped and kicked him in the face. Hyung walked backwards. Kaoru ran between them "STOP!" he shouted at them!

Im Yong and Hyung stopped. They looked at each other awkwardly "Why would you attack like that,"

"Because my brother is a good for nothing brat," they both said at the same time staring each other down with Kaoru standing in the middle.

* * *

**Took a while to update sorry to anyone waiting so patiently! I was working on another story so I'm sowwy, I wuv you all who are getting closer to the end, especially reviews. It makes me happy :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Kaoru stood awkwardly between Hyung and Im Yong who stared each other down. Kaoru didn't know what to say. Surely they both knew that they were brothers. Kaoru backed away and then Im Yong grabbed his wrist "We're leaving!"

Kaoru was about to walk when Hyung said "Hey, brother, I said to your friend if I help him find you, you'll reward me, now your my brother I can see I can demand more," he said cruelly smiling

Im Yong starred at Kaoru now throwing imaginary daggers at him.

Im Yong looked back at his brother "What do you want, just say it and go away!"

"I want in on your little mission he said.

Kaoru and Im Yong looked at each other than at Hyung "What do you mean?"

"If my little brother becomes I country, I want to get half of the ownership,"

"You can't be serious!" said Kaoru

"Well there's nothing you can do to stop us, we don't owe you, you can hold a grudge but me and Kaoru are here together so too bad sunshine!" hissed Im Yong

"Oh, who stole your bowl of sunshine thunderstorm?" asked Hyung and Im Yong looked at him annoyed

"What?" asked Hyung "Leave if you want, but I've grown up here I know more about you to achieve victory,"

Im Yong was interested "What do you mean Hyung?"

"What?" asked Hyung innocently "I know nothing," he shook his head

"Hyung," said Im Yong annoyed  
"I don't know you," said Hyung walking away waving with his ponytail shaking.

Im Yong to a second to notice he was playing with him. Even if so, Im Yong would still have half a country. Giving half of the control to his brother wouldn't even be as bad as he made it seem. "Fine," Im Yong shouted after him. Hyung turned around

"What little brother?" he asked mockingly

"If I become my own country, I'll give you half of the power," he said monotone

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked grabbing onto Im Yong's arm. Im Yong nodded

"Great little brother, I hope you'll listen when I give directions,"

"We work together!" demanded Im Yong "It was my idea I should lead!"

Hyung was at least fair and he knew the more work Im Yong did he wouldn't have to. "Okay then Im Yong please lead the way,"

Hyung let them stay at his place "I'm going to leave give you two idiots time to think of a plan; by the way, we're not going in suicidal,"

He left and then Kaoru turned to Im Yong and said "You're brothers? Why didn't you ever tell me? Did Mr China know?"

"First YAO did not know, yes he's my older brother and I never told you because I was trying to force his memory away,"

Kaoru was quiet expecting more. Im Yong just crossed his arms. When he said nothing Kaoru leaned in closer with his hands on Im Yong's knees. He looked with piercing eyes and stared. Im Yong was uncomfortable, but his game is too make others even more uncomfortable. He grabbed Kaoru's waist and pulled him closer saying "TOUCH ME! TOUCH ME!"

Kaoru was screaming and pushing him away from himself. He pushed his face and then slid on the floor. "All I wanted was to know why you hate your brother! He's family!" Kaoru said picking himself off the floor.

Im Yong went quiet again "It was when Yao found me. I was still that little nothing boy. Im Hyung Soo my big brother was older. He was two years older and we weren't very fond of each other. Actually he burned my toys, he was really mean. One day came when mum and dad both left for about fifteen minutes. They were gone and we were home alone. Hyung was good at Kung Fu so I trusted him. He took me outside and then ran away. I was scared and then Yao found me. Later found out the house was burned down and my parents died.

"Hyung was basically a coward. I was so lucky Yao found me,"

Kaoru put his hand on Im Yong's shoulder "Can't you two fix it? It sounds like he isn't very fond of you either if you both think you're good for nothing,"

"Who knows why Hyung is like that," said Im Yong

He sighed "Whatever we should still plan to get Mr China to give this new country its freedom,"

As they began Ohduhchi found them. He looked a bit angry "What were you doing?' he asked "Did you all forget me?"

Kaoru bit his lip "Alittle, we're sorry Ohduhchi but now that you're hear I have an idea,"

"For what?" he asked annoyed but still listening

"We should get China to come to us, you be all urgent and stuff and get China to get to the boarder of the end of his official ruling so we can arrange our independence if not we'll fight against him,"

"I don't see how that'll work,"

"We're claiming land!" yelled Kaoru "So Ohduhchi can fly to China to get Yao to come to us and then we can have Yao give us independence or we won't be nice!"

"You mean war?" asked Im Yong

"That's how other countries get independency,"

"I hope you realize how small this country is," said Im Yong

"Well let's pray that China gives us the independence,"

Ohduhchi was off in a matter of minutes and when Hyung came back they told him everything. Hyung took a submachine gun. Im Yong looked terrified for a moment "You see why I don't like him?" he asked Kaoru who nodded

"If he needs the extra push," said Im Yong clicking the gun "I'm hoping he doesn't though, but he does, we'll have so much fun,"

Im Yong grabbed his hand "Don't shoot now, brother dear, wait, please oh gosh wait!" begged Im Yong

"Don't get ye' panties in a twist," said Hyung 'And you have a dragon?' he asked

"Yep," said Im Yong taking the submachine gun. He gave it Kaoru who looked at the gun closely "China, I mean Yao, gave it to us when we left, he's a lucky dragon you'll met him in a few days," said Im Yong

Hyung took the gun off Kaoru and put it in his holster "I can't wait," said Hyung

"Wait!" shouted Im Yong "Does this place have an army?' asked Im Yong

"No," said Hyung "But I have some friends if we need them for war,"

"Who?" shouted Im Yong

"You'll find out if you have to," he said walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aw**Kaoru and Im Yong were careful around Hyung. Who were his friends? That was all they wanted to know. Hyung though laughed at them every time they asked. He didn't want to tell them. Since Im Yong and Kaoru realized it would take China a while to get to their country they decided to get the answer out of Hyung.

Hyung was sitting on the porch of his small hose. Looking out into the village as people passed he waved. It seemed in this town Hyung was popular. He looked at two girls and winked. They both ran away giggling and blushing.

Im Yong grabbed Hyung under the arms and Kaoru got his legs. As they dragged himself. They threatened him. Hyung sighed "Fine!" he shouted "If you want to know so badly, my friend is Russia!"

"Who's Russia?" asked Im Yong

"You call him Mr Russia his real name is Ivan, he promised he's going to help me if I need help. So if I want I can get Mr Russia to help against China,"

"Russia huh? Where's he on the map?"

"Right above China and Mongolia and this unofficial reign of China,"

"Wow Russia must be a big country,"

"Yep, more than half the people in the first world war were with him,"

"You were in world war one?" asked Kaoru

"No, but Mr Russia sure told me so much about it feels like I was, sadly some other countries got their own independence but hopeful me and you become a country too, huh bro," asked Hyung for the first time in years giving a genuine brotherly smile

All Im Yong did was nod. Too embarrassed to do anything else. Hyung stopped and said "Bro, I'm sorry for leaving you in the woods." Im Yong froze while Kaoru watched hopefully. He had no idea how he thought of that but hoped Im Yong wouldn't be a hard ass and refuse the apology. "You're my little brother and if we're going to rule a country may as well be on good terms, is that okay?"

Im Yong smiled slowly "Im Hyung Soo," he said formally "My bigger older annoying brother, I love you as a brother don't get any wrong ideas!" he said

A brotherly hug fell into place as Ohduhchi appeared at the window "Hey China's waiting for you,"

Yao hadn't changed much. Though he looked smug as Im Yong and Kaoru walked over with Hyung. "Oh who is this? Anew disciple?' asked Yao tsking at Im Yong who had grown taller. "Oh Yong you have grown," he said

"Yao," said Im Yong

"Mr China to you," said Yao

"No," said Im Yong severely "I want to be treated like an adult. Let me take this country under my wing,"

Yao looked annoyed "Im Yong if you ruled a country I think everyone would run,"

"I'm splitting with my brother, meet Im Hyung Soo, Yao," said Im Yong pointing at Hyung who had the gun in his hands,

"Hello, Yao, charmed," he said

Yao didn't look happy at the sight of the gun in Hyung's hands. He nodded to him and said "Even if you do get independence! What would you name your country?" he asked

"I don't know," said Im Yong he never considered what to name his country.

"Come on, stop being a child Im Yong, come back home with me,"

Im Yong was quiet. No he'd come too far to back away now! "Yao Wang! I want my independence!" he demanded

Yao looked surprised. 'If you insist, okay I'll make you a deal, beat me once in fighting you and Kaoru and I'll give you independence,"

"Wait!" said Hyung giving Kaoru his gun. "I want to fight,"

"Brother," whispered Im Yong

Yao smiled "Lets see it boys bring it on,"

Hyung and Im Yong both jumped in the air attacking Yao's head. He grabbed Im Yong's leg. He flicked Hyung away. Im Yong did a handstand and then Yao let go. Kicking Im Yong's ribs. While he was distracted, Hyung grabbed Yao's arm twisting his arm down.

Yao was distracted as he fell Im Yong wanted to get revenge for him kicking him around like a little rag doll. Yao pulled Hyung closer and threw him on his back. As Yao attacked he hit his brother. Flipping Hyung off Yao didn't rest. Im Yong still confused about hitting Hyung was punched in the face. He backed off and then elbowed Yao's face. He kicked him in the leg.

Yao jumped and did a turning kick. Im Yong grabbed his leg and pushed him away. Hyung stood up again. He looked angrier. He ran to Yao and began attacking fast. Yao dodged knowing that he couldn't fight with both at the same time. Hyung distracted him while Im Yong jumped behind him and kicked him. Yao fell and as he did landed on an uppercut. He flew off into the air and landed with a thud on the short grass. He stood up again. Not giving up. He focused as Hyung ran towards him. He grabbed his leg and used Hyung to attack Im Yong.

"I'm sorry," said Im Yong, pushing Hyung away and attacking China.

China's body arched as Im Yong punched him. In a bend back he kicked Im Yong in the shoulder blade and he fell. Paralysed by the pressure put on his neck.

Hyung was already injured by Im Yong accidentally. He went down quickly after a round of fist sparing. Kaoru now was involved. He kicked Yao very hard in the back with a jumping turning kick. He looked at him and said "Sorry Yao, I just had too much going on, I'm sure Korea will be fine," he said to him

"What Korea?" asked Yao trying to get up but Kaoru stood on his back

"Im Yong Soo and Im Hyung Soo's new names, North and South Korea,"

"How do you get to choose?"

"From Arabian sales trader, Korea it sounds nice," Kaoru go on one knee and whispered in Yao's ear "Isn't it?"

Im Yong smiled he knew he could rely on Kaoru. China helped Im Yong and Hyung stand up. "Fine!" he yelled at them "I don't even need it! Come Ohduhchi!" he said

Ohduhchi flew to China

"Wait what?' asked Korea now the new country said "Don't we keep Ohduhchi?"

"Sorry, but Yao summoned me, I was sent to give you luck, you have it, so my work is done,"

Yao looked at the new country and said "Besides…Korea…we'll meet again soon, mark my words!" he said "By the way Kaoru, Hong Kong is still open if you want, little brother." He smiled at Kaoru

"China," he said formally "I'd rather stay with Korea now," he said

"It's your choice." Yao said 'But it will open for you forever my brother," he said to Kaoru walking away.

Back in the town when he announced the independency, the town was buzzing. When Yao had sent over the official paper; Im Yong and Hyung were like heroes.

"I'm so happy," said Kaoru

"Maybe you should go to China and become Hong Kong," said Korea

"Why?" asked Kaoru

"Cause we can soon rule the world next!"

"Oh my gosh! You're insane!" Kaoru said but he still kissed Im Yong in the grass under the stars. They both knew that finally Korea got his wish.

Hyung did most of the business producing the language and currency but Im Yong made his martial art. He based it off Kung Fu and made it Tae Kwon do, meaning hands and fists in Korean.

"I'm proud of you!" declared Hong Kong.

"Not as much as I of you! Hong Kong!" Korea demanded fist bumping Hong kong.

Both Korea and Hong Kong finally were able to be seen as equals to Yao. Who accepted them as countries. He still called them by their names though which bought back memories of the search for greatness.

* * *

**AW! Why the hell can't I write good endings! Well whatever! Now our story can be finished and put back on the bookself! Guys don't be afraid to review, everything is appreciated.**

**If you want to read more of my stories that just means I want to thank you more! **

**Thank you NoName for being so damn awesome, I hope the ending didn't dissapoint you too much!**

**All right guys see you next time!**


End file.
